Divertida Pubertad
by Jauca97
Summary: Cosas típicas le pasaban a Garu, como que tenía que afeitarse un poco de vez en cuando, o que los gruñidos que daba para comunicarse ahora sonaban más profundos y varoniles. Su rostro dejo de tener ese aire de niño para dar paso a unas facciones más juveniles. Oh si, la pubertad le estaba sentando bien. Solo que Garu no pensaba lo mismo... *Viñeta*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no es de mi propiedad, es de Garu (- 8_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu tenía problemas. Y no del tipo "he caído en una trampa en medio de una misión súper difícil". ¡Oh, como quisiera que fuera así! Prefería mil veces estar en ese predicamento, que en el que estaba atorado realmente.

Nuestro ninja consentido ya no era más un niño bonito de doce años. Ahora era un guapo adolescente de catorce, y como todo jovencito normal tenía que pasar por la maravillosa etapa llamada _pubertad_ , ese extraño y misterioso proceso en el que te conviertes poco a poco en adulto.

Cosas típicas le pasaban a Garu, como que tenía que afeitarse un poco de vez en cuando, o que los gruñidos que daba para comunicarse ahora sonaban más profundos y varoniles. Su cara y su cuerpo también estaban cambiando. Su rostro dejo de tener ese aire de niño para dar paso a unas facciones más juveniles.

Oh si, la pubertad le estaba sentando bien.

Solo que Garu no pensaba lo mismo…

Además de todos los cambios físicos incluidos en el paquete de _madurar,_ sus sentimientos y emociones también estaban resintiendo un ligero cambio. Uno que no le gustaba para nada.

Él siempre había visto a las chicas de modo superficial. Como si fueran un árbol o una roca, algo que solamente llena el espacio. Sin embargo, ahora estaba comenzando a notar ciertas cosas que antes no.

¡Y que no quería notar!

Las chicas también estaban madurando un poco a su modo, y eso es algo que Garu con toda su meditación simplemente no podía ignorar. Por ejemplo, comenzó a notar que Ring Ring, con toda y su chocante personalidad, olía bien. Es decir, usaba buen perfume. Y no es como si no lo hubiera olido nunca, es solo que nunca le había prestado atención a ese detalle. ¿Y por qué ahora sí?

Claro, eso no cambiaba la opinión negativa que tenia de ella, ¡gracias al cielo!

También comenzó a ver a Ching de un modo diferente. Antes la miraba como un compañero más, o como Abyo diría, " _una Ching"._ Lo único que podía notar de ella serían sus habilidades con la espada, algo que siempre admiro desde que la conoció. Pero ahora era diferente…

Comenzó a ver a Ching como lo que realmente es, una chica. Y una muy bonita, por cierto.

¡Es a lo que se refería!

Su cerebro empezaba a catalogar y a usar términos como _linda, bonita_ e incluso hasta _hermosa._

 _¡_ ¿Qué rayos sucedía con él?!

Pero bueno, a pesar de que encontraba a Ching bonita, tampoco era un problema. Pero ahora la miraba con más cariño y consideración, como una hermana o amiga consejera, más que solamente como " _una Ching"._

Pero el mayor, la manzana de la discordia de todos sus problemas como siempre, era Pucca. La chica que lo acosaba día a día, que lo interrumpía y lo distraía de su entrenamiento para darle un sinfín de besos en toda la cara, su tormento personal. Él siempre se había fijado en Pucca más que en cualquier otra chica que conocía. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ella se daba a notar. Con sus increíbles habilidades y su sorprendente fuerza física era difícil de ignorar, más cuando una chica como Pucca estaba locamente enamorada de él. Pero ahora comenzaba a notarla sobre las demás no solo por sus habilidades o fuerza, si no por otras cosas.

Siempre supo que Pucca no era una niña fea. Algo dentro de su pequeño ser se lo decía. Pero ahora, no solamente podía notar que no era fea. Pucca era linda. Tal vez un poco más que linda, era bonita. Incluso hermo- ¡de eso estaba hablando!

¡Y eso no era todo!

Cada vez que miraba a otras chicas, su mente rápida y automáticamente las comparaba con Pucca en todo aspecto, decretando que no se le acercaban ni un poquito. ¿Desde cuándo su cerebro comparaba chicas? ¿En qué terrible y monstruoso ser se estaba convirtiendo? ¡¿En Abyo?! O peor aún, ¡¿en su clon?!

¡Pero eso no era lo peor!

Digamos que ya no encontraba los besos de Pucca tan desagradables como antes. Además, los besos de ella comenzaban a ser ligeramente diferentes. Ya no se sentían como besos infantiles, si no que eran un poco más profundos y sentimentales. Y Garu descubrió que no le desagradaban del todo. ¡Y eso lo asustaba! ¡Incluso un día correspondió uno sin pensarlo! Cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intento huir, pero Pucca no lo dejo. Estaba tan emocionada de que por fin la había besado de vuelta que no lo soltó en todo el día.

Pero lo más terrible era que cuando Pucca no estaba con él, como que la extrañaba. Es decir, si no lo asaltaba físicamente, lo hacía en su mente. Cada vez que intentaba meditar, ella aparecía de forma inesperada. Pensamientos como _: "¿Qué estará haciendo Pucca ahora?" "¿Dónde estará Pucca?" "Pucca se miraba bien con ese nuevo vestido" "El shampoo de Pucca olía bien esta mañana"…_

¡No podía concentrarse así!

¿Qué le sucedía? Garu tenía miedo. No sabía cómo salir de esa.

Resuelto a ignorar todos esos cambios extraños que experimentaba, estaba decidido a huir de ellos. Los resistiría. Tendría control sobre sí mismo. Reprimiría esos pensamientos, sobre todos los de Pucca.

Entrenaría día y noche hasta quedar exhausto, y solamente se enfocaría en ser el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos. En recuperar su honor. Nada de distracciones…

El pobre no tenía idea de que eso apenas comenzaba, y que no podía negar ni escapar de lo inevitable. Garu estaba creciendo, y sus sentimientos también. Pero él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano…

… o Pucca lo hará, y ella se encargara de explicárselo, o convencerlo solo como ella sabe hacerlo.

¿No es divertida la pubertad?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Esta viñeta fue muy divertida de escribir, disfrute hacer a Garu sufrir un poco jojo_

 _Espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :3_

 _Aquí los reviews de mi última historia_ _ **¿Me perdonas?:**_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Hola! Haha exacto, tiene que ser un esposo obediente x) Gracias por leer y dejar tu review querida, besos!_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Si, Garu es tan adorable como un pequeño gatito :3 Jaja de hecho si tengo pensado escribir sobre su boda, todavía quedan historias pendientes por subir pero me tomare el tiempo para hacer una acerca de ese evento tan importante ;) Tal vez un long-shot o un fic un poco más largo n_n Gracias por leer y por el review querida, besos!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Si, se estaba redimiendo porque tenia hambre jaja cositas :3 saludos y besos querida!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Jajaja vaya forma de asesinar el momento no? xD Muchas gracias querida! Besos y abrazos aplastantes para ti *u*_

 _ **-Chan X3:**_ _Graciaas! :'D me alegra que te haya gustado querida, aprecio que hayas dejado tu review *u* Besos y nos estamos leyendo C:_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Ándele, para que se le quite por no hacerle caso a su esposa :P haha pobrecito mi ninja me lo la maltrato yo sola x'D besos querida!_ _Gracias por el review!_

 _ **Garu0212:**_ _Hola! Primero que nada gracias por leer todas mis historias y tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de dejar tu review en cada una de ellas, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho! :'D me alegro que te hayan gustado n_n Y si, Garu no cambiara, pero Pucca asi lo quiere x) es adorablemente tsundere haha, muchas gracias querida! Besos!_

 _Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el viernes para el final de_ _ **Calumniado**_ _:3_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
